In a Moment
by life is a safety pin
Summary: This is a story about Megan and Sebastian from 15Love with a mix of ppl from the Lost series. They we're on the plane with the cast of Lost and ended up on a deserted island. Probably not a happy story but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from the original series of 15/Love or Lost.

**In A Moment**

This is a story about Megan and Sebastian from 15/Love with a mix of ppl from the Lost series. They we're on the plane with the cast of Lost and ended up on a deserted island. Probably not a happy story but we'll see.

_A small plane crashed near the isle of wight, Sebastian and Megan we're among the passengers, and there were no survivors..._

A small plane crashed near the Isle of Wight, Sebastian and Megan we're among the passengers, and there were no survivors...

Megan awoke in a daze of confusion and pain. Her head pounded and her limbs we're numb. Someone started speaking but she couldn't understand them, two many thoughts we're blocking out her surroundings, her mind protecting her from the horrifying events that had just occurred. . Something shifted off her chest and a swift flow of oxygen returned to her lungs. She eyes flickered open but quickly closed within seconds. Strong hands lifted her from where she laid, she didn't object, but surrendered to the warmth of anothers arms. She was so cold...

"Megan, Megan! Can you hear me?" Megan stirred at the voice. She could feel someone hand on her face but didn't dare try to open her eyes. But it is hard to asses a situation when one refuses to open their eyes, as Megan soon realized.

She squinted at the sunlight a blinked a few times before acknowledging the person rejoicing in front of her. In her weakened state she only managed to mutter out one word; "Seb". Her eyes fell closed once more, but Sebastian knew she was going to be fine, as he was.

It had almost been twelve hours since Megan had last been coherent, and Sebastian was beginning to get worried. Another victim of the crash, Jack, was a doctor. He had told Seb that Megan would be fine but that didn't stop Mr. Dube from fretting.

_"Megan are you feeling better? You don't look well, maybe you should just skip your practice session today. You can share mine tomorrow, we still have two days before we leave for the tournament."_

_"Come on Seb, I'm fine, that Chinese food just didn't agree with me last night." _

_"But Megan you don't want to get ill before it starts, you've worked for this opportunity for years! Why risk it?"_

_"Because what's life without a little risk?"_

Sebastian walked over to check on Megan, still nothing. He couldn't shake the conversation that they had had just days ago, in the safe comforts of their home at Cascadia.

It hadn't seemed like a big risk at the time, but once the two embarked on the plan ride to the Hempstead tournament, it became increasingly evident to Sebastian that Megan was not well.

_ It was only a twenty-five minute flight between Montreal and Toronto, but Megan managed to sleep through the whole thing. From the Toronto airport they transferred to a direct flight to the Hempstead._

_Minutes into the second flight, Megan complained to Seb that it was to cold but she was sweating, and when the stewardess offered drinks and pretzels, Megan ordered ginger ail. Four hours later Megan was sleeping soundly and Sebastian set his wrist on her forehead. Her skin was hot to him. He dug out two Tylenol and asked the stewardess for some water. As Seb roused her from her slumber, the plane began to tremble. _

_"Seb what's going on? Why are we shaking?" Megan looked up at him with worried eyes._

_"Don't worry about it Meg, It's just some turbulence. Here take these" He handed her the Tylenol and she took it gratefully. He didn't dare bother with any 'I told you so's,' knowing that it would be a waste of her energy to fight about her independence. Megan didn't stir again and Seb settled down for a rest, only to be awoken minutes later by the severe rattling of his plane plunging to the ground._


	2. Chapter 2

As darkness settled on the beach, Sebastian basked in the thought of his dorm room, comfy and cool, much unlike the blazing midnight heat of the island. He laid down beside Megan in the sand; she had been resting for hours since her latest rousal.

Jack had been sorting through dozens of injuries throughout the day, and hadn't had much time to inspect Megan, but she didn't appear to have any major injuries other than a concussion. He said she was _lucky._

Sebastian got a kick out of this. Megan, lucky. She refused to believe in such a thing. Success was earned, progress was worked for, life – pain, fear, were all just consequences of our own actions.

Seb bunched an old sweater under her head that he had found in the debris of what had been his airplane. She was pale despite the heat, but breathing steadily which was all that mattered in the end. He fell asleep that way, watching her, under the stars.

_Megan didn't enjoy beach, she much more enjoyed the clean, well laned indoor swimming pool in the fitness facility. The seaweed that tickled her ankles, the sharp rocks that always hit the tender parts of her feet, and the sand – no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, there was always a bagful worth of it throughout her belongings when she left._

_This day was no exception, but she did it for him. She couldn't always please him, fallow his recommendations – it wasn't her fault he worried so much. But she knew he'd appreciate her effort. She even let Adeena take her bathing suit shopping, which had been painful in itself. _

"_Meg are you ready yet?" Sebastian had his ear pressed against the door of her room, knocking once before letting himself in. _

"_Almost" He heard her call from the washroom. Clothes were piled atop her bed, beside a large suitcase and her standard blue Cascadia duffle bag. They still had four days to pack, and he couldn't understand why she felt the need to get a head start. Just as he was about to make a snide remark, she exited the washroom with less than a bounce in her step. "Finally" he said, as she grabbed her shoulder bag off the rack._

"_Well if you had given me time to get ready after my training this morning I would have been better prepared!" she snapped playfully._

"_You went to the session this morning? Coach said that was only for players that needed extra help with their serve." Although this was odd for an A player, Seb was not surprised by her actions._

"_There's always room for improvement – besides, I can use all the practice I can get before the Hampstead." They began to walk towards the exit; and Megan continued her frantic rant about the upcoming tournament, less than avid for their beach excursion._

He awoke to the large bang of one of the passengers removing a sheet of metal from the tail end of the aircraft, sitting only 20 meters from where he laid. He looked over to see Megan's eyes glaring back at him. "Megan!" He was surprised by the hoarseness of his own voice. He laid his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb, "Are you alright?" She nodded her head, and relaxed against his touch. And right then, in that moment, she felt safe in the sand.


End file.
